


Deditus in Tenebras

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [1]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Contracts, Demon Sex, Demons, M/M, Master/Servant, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Seduction, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: The perfect body, fit, toned and a million times stronger than your own. A voice so dark and sinful, promising to fulfill even your darkest of desires. Ruby lips, plush and full, curving into a smirk that guaranteed bliss like none other. Eyes like twin pools of blood, beaconing you closer with a spell weaved of passion and ecstasy. An incubus is the very definition of lust and sexual pleasure.Minhyun is one of the few lucky humans to have one of these demonic creatures tied and bound as his. But who’s really enslaved? Aron may have a collar around his neck, but Minhyun is just as addicted.





	Deditus in Tenebras

**Author's Note:**

> Demon!Aron / Incubus!Aron with human Minhyun.  
> Pure Minron smut with a bit of plot because I can't write smut without plot. Fair warning, I wrote and posted this on AFF over two years ago so I don't know how bad the smut is. 
> 
> This is one of three installments in my Tenebrae Collection. Which includes separate oneshots for Minron, Baekren and Json.
> 
> The title means Addicted in Darkness in Latin but I used Google Translate so I'm not sure how accurate it is.  
> Forgive me for any incorrect things about Los Angeles, I have limited knowledge of California, or the States in general since I live in Canada. Just roll with it.
> 
> Thanks for checking this out. Enjoy. 

Minhyun clocked out and stretched his arms above his head, yawning after a long day of work. Delivering pizza was a tiring job, especially when weaving through the heavy Los Angeles traffic to locations spread out across the city in a ridiculously small amount of time. Add on the fact that English was his second language and the accents some people had made dealing with customers that much more difficult.

The Uni-graduate exited the pizza shop he delivered for and faded into the busy streets, easily becoming one with the other everyday people that were bustling around to locations only known to them. Minhyun was headed home to his small but cozy apartment, eager to collapse on his couch and sleep but knowing that such a thing was  more than likely not possible.

Not ever since that unfortunate night six months ago.

 

* * *

 

 _It was after ten on a Thursday night and Minhyun was_ still _working. What sane person orders pizza and wings at ten on a Thursday night? Apparently Californians do._

_Minhyun’s GPS had lead him to the dirtier part of the city, where warehouses loomed in complete silence and street lights flickered eerily. There wasn’t a soul in sight but still the brunet dutifully trudged forward, a stack of boxes in his hands, looking for the correct warehouse. He found it nestled between two bigger buildings, voices rising from the broken front window. There were definitely people around._

_Knocking a few times, the delivery boy adjusted the food in his arms and waited. He could hear loud shouts and curses from within the building and a strange red smoke escaped from the window above the large front doors._

_No one answered; the sounds inside probably drowning out Minhyun’s knocking. Another moment of waiting and the brunet decided to let himself in so he could get this pizza paid for and go home._

_“This isn’t what I signed up for!” A male voice shrieked just as Minhyun stepped into the wide, open room._

_The ceiling was high and steel rods ran across it with chains and hooks swinging down into the open air. The floor was covered in dirt and grim, except for a wide area in the center of the building where a small group of men were standing. There seemed to be only four of them, all standing around a large chalk-drawn pentagram and circle design that was etched onto the concrete floor. Three of the men were standing around the design, bodies all tense and eyes trained on the fourth figure that stood in the middle._

_The fourth man was standing casually in the dead center of the giant pentagram, head tilted to the side as if contemplating to himself. The red smoke Minhyun had noticed earlier seemed to be literally rising off of his body. The man flashed a smirk, his teeth gleaming in the light cast by a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. That’s when Minhyun noticed the dark red stains streaking across the white chalk outline. It was like a scene straight out of a horror movie. A few mounds of black lay discarded in various poses around the circle, each having their own trail of red obscuring the chalk outline. Minhyun didn’t want to accept the conclusion his brain was providing him but he couldn’t deny it for long when he recognized the sight of a pale hand resting against bloodied concrete. They were bodies,_ dead _bodies. Minhyun had walked into a_ massacre _._

_The man in the pentagram cackled darkly, his eyes trained on the other men surrounding him. Minhyun had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. The man laughing had glowing red eyes and Minhyun could see the tips of what appeared to be horns peeking out from under his dark, messy red hair._

_“I didn’t sign up for this either,” the red-eyed man growled, his voice more animal sounding than human. “You summoned_ me _and by the look of things, none of you know what you’re doing.” The man was speaking English and Minhyun knew enough of it to understand what he was saying, not that any of it really made sense anyway._

 _One of the other more human looking men noticed Minhyun and sputtered, his voice rising in alarm, “W-who in the hell ordered_ pizza _?”_

 _The remaining males in the room all simultaneously turned their heads in the direction of the delivery boy. The red-eyed man grinned upon laying eyes on the brunet and Minhyun could swear that he saw long, sharp fangs poking out from between the man’s blood-red lips. “_ I want him _.”_

_A shiver wracked Minhyun’s body when he met gazes with the inhuman-like man from across the warehouse. Those crimson eyes seemed to pierce right into his very soul._

_“Yes, you’re_ perfect _,” the man purred, slowly making his way out of the pentagram, red smoke still billowing off of him._

_“Stay where you are, demon!” cried one of the surrounding men. “You’re bound within the circle! We control you!”_

_The red-eyed man stopped moving and began cackling again with his head thrown back, dark strands of hair falling away from twin horns, twisting up from his skull. ‘_ Demon _’, they called this man a demon. Minhyun understood that English word from one too many episodes of_ Supernatural _. Demons were creatures of make-belief, of myth. They weren’t_ real _, and Minhyun certainly wouldn’t begin to believe differently, even if the appearance of the man within the pentagram screamed otherwise. “You control me? How ridiculous. Judging by your apprehensiveness and the books thrown all over the ground, I doubt I’m even the demon you were meaning to summon. Even if I was, you can’t control me, you poor, clueless humans.” The man grinned widely, canines gleaming. “You broke the circle in which I’m trapped.” With steps that seemed to glide across the floor with nothing more than a whisper, the man kicked at a crimson puddle marring the pentagram outline. “I’m completely_ free _.”_

_The man closest to the pentagram backed up with stumbling steps and he snapped at the other two men, “Grab the delivery boy! We can’t have witnesses!”_

_Minhyun’s eyes widened. As ordered, the two men were headed right towards him, one with a bat in their hands and the other with thick rope. The brunet dropped the pizza boxes where he stood and turned on his heels, dashing towards the doors he entered through._

_Against his instincts, Minhyun glanced behind him; the red smoke was growing thicker, twisting around his pursuers’ legs. A deep voice chuckled. “We can’t have you going after my prey, now can we? He’s mine, and only mine.” Blood-chilling screams filled the air as Minhyun sprinted towards his delivery bike. He couldn’t bear to look back again and see what was made of the two men who were chasing him. Somehow, he just knew that they were no longer alive, not with that_ demon _chasing them. Minhyun would probably be next if he didn’t get out of there fast enough._

_Luckily, the brunet reached his bike and climbed on, shakily turning the ignition and revving the engine, practically ripping up asphalt as he sped off down the street._

 

* * *

 

Minhyun, at the time, had believed that that had been the end of it. He dubbed the experience the “worst night of his life” and desperately tried to forget about it. Unfortunately, he wasn’t allowed the luxury of forgetting.

The demon from that night had appeared on his windowsill the following evening, looking just as human as the next person, expect for those vermillion eyes. He was so casual about it too, as if breaking into someone’s home via window was a regular occurrence for him. As far as Minhyun knew, it probably was.

Smirking triumphantly, the satanic creature sitting on his window demanded to form a contract with him. Minhyun could hardly believe what was transpiring. He had gone to deliver pizza only to accidentally go to the wrong address and walk into a demonic summoning. He was almost killed by a bunch of thugs for crashing said summoning. He had almost witnessed a _demon_ kill said thugs while narrowly escaping with his life. Now, said demon was seated on his windowsill like he owned the place and was asking to form a contract with him, all in the span of two nights. It was a lot to take in, considering Minhyun had never believed in such far-fetched things as Hell and the Devil. Sadly, after what he witnessed in that warehouse, it was extremely difficult to convince his brain that he had imagined the whole thing.

Forgetting became downright impossible for the next three weeks when the demon kept showing up every night to demand to form a contract. Minhyun didn’t even know what _forming a contract_ meant, never mind if he even wanted to do it! Google search became pretty helpful for searching up things like, “what to do if a demon wants to form a contract with you” and “top ten ways to deal with a satanic pest”, even if all of the sources’ authenticity was questionable.

After days of limited sleep and nonstop research, Minhyun finally actually addressed the demon with something besides his usual “no” and “fuck off”. Partially curious and partially desperate, the brunet asked about the contract and the demon was more than happy to explain.

Basically, a contract is an agreement between a human and a demon that’s signed with a contract symbol. The conditions of a contract usually contain the human wanting something and using the demon to obtain that thing. Once the goal is reached, the demon gets something of the human’s, usually their soul. Minhyun embarrassingly recalls clutching at his chest while screaming, begging the demon not to take his soul.

Minhyun’s unwanted house guest had to assure him that he wasn’t after his soul more than once before the brunet calmed down enough to speak. According to the demon, he wasn’t looking for Minhyun’s soul, but rather something that wasn’t as permanent. He explained that he was an incubus, a male demon that feeds off of lust and sex. Nevertheless, the brunet possessively hugged his own body and loudly muttered about being raped by Satan.

Minhyun laughed softly at the memories that resurfaced in his mind. This all happened months ago and it still made him laugh at the way things had turned out. The brunet climbed the stairs up to his one bedroom apartment and unlocked the front door, stepping inside. He didn’t make it any farther than the hallway closet before the lights he had turned on dimmed and a shadowy presence appeared in his path.

“ _Minhyun_ ,” a deep voice purred, practically dripping with sex.

Minhyun exhaled slowly, trying to ignore the shot of arousal that went straight to his crotch. That voice was downright _sinful_. “I still haven’t eaten yet, Aron,” the brunet announced in his native language. After finding out that his housemate could understand not only English but was fluent in several other languages, Minhyun chose to communicate with him in Korean as he was much more comfortable with his mother tongue.

The lights slowly brightened and Minhyun could now clearly see the short figure that was leaning against the hallway wall, dressed in nothing but a pair of Minhyun’s boxers. Twin ruby eyes met chocolate brown and Minhyun struggled to ignore the desire that welled up inside of him because of those glowing red orbs.

When his socked feet hit the cool tiled floor without his consent, Minhyun snapped out of the spell and he glared at the shorter man. “No tricks. You know the rules. Dinner for the human first.”

The demon pouted and Minhyun was very tempted to nip at those Cupid’s bow lips. “But rules are made for breaking.”

“Not if you want to be fed tonight,” Minhyun replied without missing a beat. They had a near identical discussion almost every night.

With a dramatic sigh, Aron turned on his heel and sashayed his way into the living room. The taller brunet walked further into the apartment with his hands clenched into fists at his sides in order to resist reaching out and squeezing that small, incredibly perky ass. It was a very difficult task and apparently Aron knew that too, for he purposely entered Minhyun’s reaching range, before skipping away into the bedroom with a laugh that couldn’t be described as anything except _dark_.

The brunet forced his feet to move in the opposite direction and entered the kitchen to begin preparing his very late dinner.

Fifteen minutes later, after emptying a container of knockoff Japanese instant ramen, Minhyun collapsed onto the cushions of his worn living room couch. The brunet let his head hang halfway over the top edge of the sofa, his arms stretched out on either side of him. His shoulders were tense from the day’s work and Minhyun wondered what Aron was up to so he could maybe ask for a back massage.

The brunet chuckled a little to himself, remembering the time when the demon wasn’t Aron yet. Minhyun had named him, since he had claimed to not have a name. Choosing a name for somebody was a very serious decision and Minhyun wracked his brain for a name that fit over the course of three days. He had pretty much given up when he caught sight of an old pack of Pokémon cards sitting in a box beside his Lazy Boy. The twin boys that lived below him often came over to be babysat and they had left some of their possessions lying around Minhyun’s apartment. The edge of a card was sticking out and it happened to be the Pokémon Aron, so from that moment on, Aron had become Aron.

“What are you chuckling about?” Hot breath fanned Minhyun’s ear in a whisper as a pair of arms looped around his neck and his lap was suddenly occupied by the very person he was just thinking about.

Minhyun smiled. “I was thinking about when I named you.”

Aron wrinkled his nose cutely, the tip of his canines peeking out from between his pursed lips. “I still can’t believe you named me after a Pokémon.” 

“You find it sexy now,” Minhyun reminded him, wrapping his arms around Aron’s waist.

The demon barely managed a scoff before his mouth was busy licking and nipping up Minhyun’s jugular. The brunet let out a soft moan, his eyes slipping closed of their own accord. “Can I eat now?” Aron asked with his voice muffled a little against Minhyun’s skin. That didn’t at all stop the effect the sound had on the human’s cock.

When Minhyun didn’t object, Aron took it as a sign to dig right in. His lips became hungry, eagerly dragging and tugging across the taller male’s pale neck. Minhyun was a moaning mess, throwing his head back with abandon and clenching and unclenching his fingers around Aron’s hips. The brunet couldn’t fathom why he ever considered refusing the incubus’ offer.

Their contract was based upon rather simple terms. Aron would get rid of Minhyun’s loneliness and in turn Minhyun would let Aron feed off of his lust. At the time, Minhyun couldn’t really understand why he felt so lonely since he had had a few friends from University and his sister was living in California with her husband. He had also had a few girlfriends over his years living in the States. But regardless of who was around him, Minhyun had always felt a cold, intense loneliness.

In the beginning, Aron had diligently recruited potential friends and girlfriends and when that didn’t work, he even resorted to looking for boyfriends for his contractor. Minhyun wasn’t exactly sure how it happened or even when, but eventually the matchmaking work kind of died out and Minhyun became a lot more involved with the demon. Aron shifted from annoying demonic pest to a roommate who occasionally jacked him off to the very person who made the loneliness disappear. Now their contract was practically set in stone until Minhyun decided that Aron no longer eased his isolation. The incubus took on the roles as Minhyun’s friend, family and significant other and in return, Minhyun let Aron fuck him, which was something his was more than eager to comply with.

The human was brought out of his thoughts – or more accurately his thoughts were wiped from his mind – when a pair of teeth harshly bit into his shoulder and a flash of pain ran up his spine. Minhyun let out a soft yelp and the demon chuckled softly against his collarbone. “It’s insulting that you’re able to go into la-la-land while I’m trying to start up the foreplay.” Aron’s voice was husky with a ting of something else that Minhyun could never place but caused him to shiver in anticipation anyway.

“Sorry, I was just thinking,” the brunet mumbled, rolling his hips a little as a sign for Aron to continue.

The demon no doubt noticed the movement but acted as if he was oblivious. “Ah, thinking, huh?” Aron murmured in English, a dangerous undertone tinting his words. “It must have been pretty important to have you so distracted at a time like this.”

Minhyun felt like he was playing precariously and he needed to get out of the danger zone quickly. A ticked off and hungry incubus was never a good thing. The human chose his next words carefully, “I’m sorry, it wasn’t important. Please, continue.”

Aron smirked and Minhyun knew immediately that his words weren’t the right ones. A choked gasp left the brunet’s lips when the red-eyed male roughly grabbed the half-hard bulge between his legs. “What’s my decree, Minnie?” the incubus taunted, the Korean words rolling off of his lips like honey; a sweet, addictive, but hazardous honey.

A low moan was ripped from Minhyun’s throat as Aron expertly rolled his hips, teasing the human below him. “Tell me, _Minhyun_ , what are my rules as an incubus?”

Minhyun gripped the fabric of the couch on either side of his hips as Aron brushed his ass across the tip of his confined cock again. Aron was taking the reins and he would no doubt take Minhyun touching him as defying his silent rules. “Only the willing, only the excited, only the free,” the brunet whispered, a little breathlessly. He was surprised he could actually remember it with his mind so busy focused on the small bouts of pleasure running up his spine.

Aron hummed in agreement and suckled on the skin along Minhyun’s collarbones. “You don’t seem too excited to me. Rather, you seem _bored_ , am I _boring_ you, Minhyun?” The dangerous tone was back.

Minhyun whimpered softly when sharp teeth scraped roughly along his shoulder. “N-no, never, you could never bore me,” the human gasped in scrambled Korean. The incubus was still unhappy with Minhyun’s response, the brunet could feel it. He better kick it up a notch. Switching to accented English, Minhyun resorted to begging, “Fuck me, Aron, _please_. I want you, nice and rough, until I can’t walk straight tomorrow.”

The demon purred, gently licking the particularly deep bite mark he just created on Minhyun’s shoulder. “That’s more like it. Where do you want it, Minnie?”

Shivering lightly from the sensations Aron was arousing, the human groaned out a soft “bedroom” and was immediately whisked away in a pair of thin but incredibly strong arms. There was an inconceivable amount of power lurking under the human skin the incubus wore. Minhyun didn’t doubt for one moment that the demonic creature could kill him in a blink of an eye. Luckily, the contract forbids such a thing and Minhyun liked to believe that Aron was above that.

The brunet was lightly dropped on the decent sized double bed situated in the center of his bedroom. A moment later, his shirt was removed and a pair of teeth found purchase on the skin of his chest, leaving another throbbing, red bite for Minhyun to deal with in the morning. Aron positioned his knees on either side of Minhyun’s hips and lightly rested the swell of his ass directly above Minhyun’s aroused cock. The demon sat up, his pale torso softly glowing in the light of the bedside lamp and his piercing, red eyes staring down at his contractor, examining every inch of the human’s body. Minhyun squirmed under the heavy gaze, catching sight of the luminous, purple symbol etched into the skin right below Aron’s left shoulder. An intricate pentagram surrounded by a circle and inscribed with symbols that Minhyun believed were words from whatever language was spoken in Hell. It was the symbol of their contract, unique to every demon. Minhyun had the same symbol tattooed next to his hip.

“You look absolutely delectable right now, Minnie.”

Minhyun couldn’t stop the moan that slipped past his lips at the mere _thought_ of what Aron would do to him. The incubus finally stopped undressing him with his eyes and slid down Minhyun’s legs, almost _painfully_ digging his ass into Minhyun’s crotch. The human couldn’t help but whimper when Aron popped his jean button and slowly dragged the zipper down. “Sit up, Min; I want you to watch me suck you.”

Another loud gasp rang through the room when Minhyun’s cock was freed from the confines of his boxers and peppered with teasing licks from the demon between his legs. Aron pulled his contractor’s jeans and boxers all the way off of his long legs before sending the human a glance. Minhyun shakily inhaled and shifted up to get into a sitting position against the headboard. With a toothy grin, Aron lifted one of Minhyun’s legs up over his shoulder and wrapped his reddened lips around his leaking tip.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Minhyun cussed in English, throwing his head back as pleasure raced up his spine.

The warmth of Aron’s mouth suddenly left his length and had Minhyun opening his eyes again to see what Aron was up to. The demon looked displeased, digging black fingernails onto the leg he had thrown over his shoulder. “ _Watch me_ ,” Aron growled, going down again to lick a wet stripe up Minhyun’s base.

The brunet moaned, keeping his eyes trained on the sight of his cock slipping between saliva coated lips. Aron had his fiery eyes open, looking up between his thick lashes to meet Minhyun’s gaze. The sight had Minhyun letting out another deep groan and fisting his fingers in Aron’s hair. “Shit, _Aron_ ,” the human breathed, tugging the strands of dark hair between his fingers. The sheer heat of the demon’s mouth was almost enough to push Minhyun over the edge. Aron worked his skilled tongue, alternating between hollowing his cheeks and lightly dragging his teeth across the hardened flesh. Minhyun was getting closer to his climax with every bob of Aron’s head.

The incubus sensed as much and released Minhyun’s throbbing cock with a wet _pop_. “Get on your hands and knees,” Aron commanded. His tone left no room for argument and Minhyun easily turned around so he faced the wall. “Grab the headboard,” Aron continued and the human did as told.

The demon’s hands lightly traced Minhyun’s hips before moving down to roughly grab his ass cheeks. Minhyun moaned softly and thrust his hips backward, silently begging Aron to fill him.

“What do you want, Minhyun? Tell me.”

“Fuck me, Aron,” the human pleaded, his voice shamelessly needy and desperate sounding.

“As my contractor wishes,” the demon replied in a purr-like whisper, nipping at his earlobe.

Minhyun held his breath when Aron’s hands left his skin, anxiously awaiting his touch to return. The human heard the soft _snap_ of a bottle cap opening and felt Aron’s heat radiate across his back. Minhyun tensed and then two of Aron’s slick fingers were entering his hole, probing gently. Minhyun gasped at the full feeling; never getting tired of it no matter how many times Aron’s fingers explored the deepest parts of him. The discomfort quickly faded and soon Aron was pushing in a third finger, scissoring his digits in a steady rhythm. Minhyun rocked back against Aron’s fingers, trying to find the angle that would allow the demon’s fingertips to brush his bundle of nerves that was so obviously being avoided.

“ _Aron_ ,” Minhyun whined, resting his forehead against the cool wood of the headboard.

The incubus chuckled from behind him and that was the only warning Minhyun received before the fingers disappeared and something much thicker and hotter replaced them, hitting his prostate in a single, experienced thrust. Stars danced before Minhyun’s eyes as his body was driven forward with the force of the thrust, chest flush against the polished wood of the bed frame with his head thrown back, a scream tearing from his lips.

Regardless of how many times Minhyun felt Aron’s slender, bony fingers stretch him, they came nothing close to the blissful burn of the incubus’ cock.

A guttural groan left the demon’s lips as his hips hit the firm cheeks of Minhyun’s ass. A pace was set, slow and dragged out so Minhyun could feel every agonizing stretch as Aron’s impressive size slid in and out of him but hard enough that the force sent Minhyun’s body rocking forward, nearly smacking his head into the drywall.

“Faster,” Minhyun panted, knuckles white from the grip he had on the headboard.

“Yes, _Master_ ,” Aron cooed, pressing his chest into Minhyun’s back and blowing hot air into his ear.

Minhyun moaned at the title and dropped his head between his arms when Aron suddenly picked up pace, ramming into him with twice as much force as before. The human’s arms began shaking from the pressure of trying to keep himself from face planting into the pillows beneath him. Aron let go of one of Minhyun’s hips and snaked his hand up to interlock their fingers in an action that was extremely tender. Minhyun’s grip on the headboard relaxed a bit and he marveled in the feeling of Aron’s skin against his own, his thumb rubbing gentle circles in the back of Minhyun’s hand and the hard, powerful thrusts that sent his hips snapping forward. Aron’s momentum was the only thing keeping the moment from being anything more than just fucking, but it wasn’t enough to stop Minhyun’s heart from skipping a beat. It wasn’t the first time Aron had ever held the human’s hand during sex. He had done it numerous times before, and every time Minhyun’s heart fell out of its usual pace.

The brunet was quickly coming undone by the steady rocking of Aron’s hips. Minhyun’s climax was close, gathering in his gut in a tight bundle of warmth. Aron pressed a few scattered kisses along his contractor’s neck and nudged Minhyun’s jaw with his nose. Minhyun turned his head a little, gazing at the demon from over his shoulder, damp, sweat covered hair falling into his eyes. Aron growled softly and without warning captured Minhyun’s lips in a rough kiss. The human gasped at the sudden action and Aron took the opportunity to deepen the kiss with a probing tongue.

If holding hands during sex was rare, kissing was even rarer. Aron often kissed and bit at Minhyun’s skin but had hardly ever gone after the brunet’s lips. Minhyun could count on one hand how many times he and Aron had kissed throughout their six month contract. Minhyun assumed that the act was too personal and affectionate for the incubus.

Regardless, Minhyun made sure to thoroughly enjoy it when it did happen. Moaning shamelessly, the human tangled his own tongue with Aron’s as the demon continued to relentlessly pound into him from behind. Aron tasted like wine, hearty and _addicting_.

Minhyun’s release was hovering right before him and he was finally pushed over the edge when the hand Aron wasn’t clutching Minhyun’s with, slipped under his body and grabbed Minhyun’s throbbing cock roughly. The human groaned at the contact and bit down harshly on Aron’s bottom lip, releasing his seed onto the sheets below him.

Aron continued fucking him from behind, trying to find his own release. Minhyun had already collapsed onto the pillows, hand still entwined with Aron’s. The demon’s pace faltered and Minhyun could feel his inner walls being coated in a warm, stickiness. Aron let out a low groan, slowly pulling out of Minhyun’s ass after his own climax passed.

“Fuck, that was _good_ ,” Minhyun moaned, refusing to move from his spot on the bed, even though he was uncomfortably laying on his own cum.

“Isn’t it always?” Aron asked, getting to his feet to get what Minhyun assumed was a warm washcloth.

The human was proven correct when the incubus returned with a cloth and rolled Minhyun onto his back, gently rubbing the wet fabric over his soiled stomach and the inside of his thighs. Minhyun merely complied, too exhausted to move much and happy to let Aron do all the work.

The brunet was actually dozing off a little because of the soothing feeling of the washcloth cleaning his skin. Unfortunately, he wasn’t given very long to try and find sleep before a sneaky pair of lips wrapped around his soft cock, bestowing a long, hard suck on the red tip.

Minhyun’s eyes shot wide open and a strangled gasp left his bruised lips. “Ah, _Aron!_ ”

The demon sent him a wicked grin, ruby eyes twinkling dangerously. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Minhyun sunk his fingers into Aron’s dark locks, guiding the incubus’ mouth back to his quickly hardening length. “You’re never sated, are you?”

“Not when it comes to you,” Aron murmured in reply, glancing down at Minhyun’s cock for a moment before looking back up at the human’s face. His eyes were dilated with lust, nearly consumed by the black of his pupils. “Ready for round two?”

Minhyun didn’t reply. He simply just threw his head back against the pillows and allowed the demon to have his wicked way with him.

 

* * *

 

After quite a bit of time to catch their breath and relax their aching limbs, Minhyun rolled onto his back and glanced at the demon lying next to him curiously. “What does your demon form look like?” It had been a question that had been on Minhyun’s mind ever since Aron had weaseled his way into his life but the human had never gathered the courage to ask until now.

Twin ruby eyes peeked open. “Why do you want to know?”

Minhyun shrugged and folded his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. The room was illuminated by the small, bedside lamp next to Minhyun’s head. The smell of sex hung potently in the air. Minhyun’s body was beginning to feeling the ache of overexerting his muscles but he also felt oddly refreshed. “Curiosity mainly. I want to see if you’re still hot in your true form.”

Aron chuckled softly and pushed himself up onto his elbows as a red mist materialized out of nowhere, softly floating around his bare body, thicker in some areas as opposed to others. Minhyun stared at the incubus silently as the fog eventually dissipated to reveal Aron’s true form. The demon looked a lot more human than Minhyun originally expected. The same twisting horns and curving fangs that Minhyun had seen that first night had appeared. Aron’s complexion was a lot paler, blue even and it made his eyes and unruly dark-reddish hair stand out even more. His body was the same, if not bonier with more sharp edges. His usual black nails were now talons, curving into fine points that could probably cut Minhyun’s skin like butter.

As the human was examining his demonic companion, Aron shifted and Minhyun was whacked in the face with a long, black feather-tipped tail. Aron chuckled in amusement and curled his tail around Minhyun’s chin and neck, letting Minhyun marvel at the soft, silky texture.

Minhyun lightly touched the end of the tail, running his fingers along the feathers. Aron let out a sound similar to a purr and Minhyun couldn’t stop the smile tweaking his lips. The brunet ran his fingers lightly down the thinner, fleshier part of Aron’s tail and eventually made it to the curve of his spine where the tail met skin. Minhyun continued his gentle path up the dip of Aron’s back but stopped short when his fingers touched a mound of black feathers located where both of Aron’s shoulder blades were.

“Did… did you have wings?”

Aron glanced down, losing his usual confidence and suddenly looking stoic. Such an expression was foreign on Aron’s face and Minhyun regretted asking. The demon responded regardless, “I did.”

“I’m sorry,” Minhyun whispered, slowly retracting his hand from Aron’s back.

The incubus grabbed Minhyun’s hand gently, mindful of his claws. Aron’s skin looked even whiter against Minhyun’s. “I don’t mind you touching. It feels good, just avoid my stumps.”

With a small frown puckering his brow, the brunet ran his fingers down Aron’s spine, keeping away from the feathery mounds prodding from his back. “Do they still hurt?”

“No, it’s been many years. It’s mostly just phantom pains; my body still remembers the agony.”

“Is it okay if I ask about what happened?” Minhyun questioned softly, after a moment of hesitation.

“My wings were stripped from me when I was really young,” Aron began; his voice quiet and devoid of the seduction Minhyun was so used to. “I guess you could call me an illegitimate child, using Earth terms. The demon who birthed me was an incubus and my father is a fallen. My father already had a partner chosen for offspring, another fallen. Since I’m illegitimate and an incubus at that, I’m not viewed as deserving of the wings I inherited from my father. They were torn off and left as stumps, a sort of brand labeling me as no better than the lowest of demons.”

Minhyun wasn’t sure if he could say anything to comfort the demon, or if Aron even _wanted_ comfort. Nevertheless, the brunet adjusted his position so that he was hovering over Aron’s bare back and he leaned down, tenderly pressing his lips to the curve of Aron’s shoulder. “You’re still beautiful,” he murmured.

Aron chuckled but it wasn’t any louder than a whisper. “And you’re being cheesy,” he chimed back, resting his head on his folded arms again.

“So? I’m the contractor; I’m allowed to be cheesy.” Minhyun smirked against Aron’s skin, gaze watching his face for a retort.

The demon merely just raised a brow and sat up, quickly turning the tables so that Minhyun was on his back with the incubus’ face a fingerbreadth from his. The brunet’s wrists were forced above his head and pinned to the comforter, inches from the end of the bed by a pair of clawed hands. Aron smirked down at him in all his naked glory, straddling an equally naked Minhyun with his tail swinging rhythmically behind his head. “Are you saying that I can’t?”

Minhyun felt a delicious spike of fear travel up his spine at the sight of Aron’s gleaming crimson eyes. He was completely helpless below the demon and he loved every second of it. Aron leaned down and licked one of the numerous bite marks he had left on Minhyun’s torso. Minhyun let out a breathy little moan and the incubus coaxed more from him by wrapping his mouth around one of the human’s hardening nubs. He could feel Aron’s razor sharp fangs brush his sensitive skin and the slight sting had Minhyun arching his back a little to offer Aron more.

“I can be cheesy and romantic and all that too,” Aron continued after releasing Minhyun’s nipple. “I could tell you how delectable you look right now. How your skin makes my teeth ache to bite, to taste, especially when salty with perspiration and tensing with pleasure.” The incubus ran a sharp nail teasingly down Minhyun’s sweaty, marked chest, keeping Minhyun’s wrists bound in a one-handed hold. “How your eyes grow darker as I touch you, written with every emotion I’m stirring within you.” He leaned down and placed a kiss on each of Minhyun’s fluttering eyelids, showing more affection with that action alone than Minhyun has ever received from him; even more than the hand-holding or kissing. “I could tell you how immensely satisfying it is to see my mark etched into your skin,” Aron whispered, leaning further down Minhyun’s body to nuzzle the vibrant purple symbol tattooed on his hip, “to see the proof that you are _mine_.”

Minhyun gasped breathlessly, Aron’s words and touch going straight to his cock. The demon was able to awaken the human’s arousal again easily, even after they had engaged in two rounds not even half an hour earlier. Usually, Minhyun would have found his easy turn on embarrassing but subsequent to dealing with Aron for months and being on the receiving end of his unending sexual prowess, that embarrassment was nonexistent. Aron wasn’t called an incubus for nothing; the demon was a master in the art of seduction and pleasure.

Aron kissed the marked skin at Minhyun’s hip, the soft glow emitting from the contract symbol casting the planes of his face in purple light. The demon tilted his head, placing a few teasing kisses along Minhyun’s hardening length before abruptly lifting both of Minhyun’s legs up over his shoulders. The human squeaked in surprise but his voice quickly transformed into a deep groan when Aron’s hot breath was suddenly fanning his sensitive hole. The hand that was previously holding Minhyun’s wrists captive was tracing a light, ticklish path down Minhyun’s ribs, coming to hold his hip tightly. The human arched his back with a keening sound, lifting almost completely off of the bed when Aron’s skilled tongue forced its way past his quivering ring of muscle, tantalizing Minhyun’s already high-strung body. The demon opted for using his saliva as a lubricant instead of hopelessly searching for the half-empty bottle that was discarded amongst the bed sheets.

If Minhyun wasn’t hard before, he certainly was now.

Aron didn’t spend much time preparing Minhyun this time since Minhyun was still loose from their previous rounds. The human hardly had any time to register what was happening before Aron had dropped his legs and was entering him in a single, hard thrust.

Minhyun let out a long moan, never tiring of the feeling of Aron’s cock filling him. The demon locked Minhyun’s legs on either side of his hips and pulled out in a slow, agonizing drag, his thick eyebrows furrowed with pleasure. Minhyun stared up at the incubus, eyes eagerly taking in the beautiful sight of Aron’s true demon form. In that moment, with Aron sitting up, shoulders strong and head held high, Minhyun could almost imagine what he would have looked like with his wings. He was absolutely beautiful.

Feeling bold, the human acted before Aron could assume complete control. Minhyun sat up, pushing Aron backward so that he was in Minhyun’s previous position, hair splayed across the pillows. When the incubus began to move to overpower him, Minhyun pressed his hand against Aron’s chest and forced the dark-haired male back onto the sheets. “I want to ride you,” Minhyun purred, arching his back to get better leverage.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Aron hissed in English, crimson eyes trained on their joint bodies, watching, entranced as Minhyun lifted his hips until only the tip of Aron’s cock was still inside of him and then dropping down again with a loud _smack_.

The human moaned wantonly, almond-eyes clenched shut in pain and pleasure. It wasn’t often that Minhyun got control but he knew Aron enjoyed it when Minhyun was a power bottom. Even after being fucked twice in one night, Minhyun was still tight around Aron’s cock, stretching with every forceful decent down. The brunet panted, sweat dripping from the ends of his hair as he angled his hips to try and peg his prostate. Aron began meeting his hips with his own thrusts, fingertips digging into his hips, still being mindful of his claws.

Minhyun began to grow annoyed when every thrust down missed the spot that would make his vision go white. The human huffed, leaning down so that his torso was flush against Aron’s. The incubus groaned in what sounded like pain and lifted both their bodies so that they were sitting up instead, causing his cock to slip into Minhyun at an all new angle and deepness. The brunet distantly wondered if lying down was uncomfortable for Aron due to the mass of feathers on his back. Even if that was the case, Minhyun was more than fine with the new position change as he was closer to Aron than their previous set up.

Wrapping his legs around Aron’s waist, Minhyun ground down on the demon’s lap, looping his arms around Aron’s neck loosely. Aron’s hands tightened their grip on his contractor’s hips and he easily lifted Minhyun’s body up only to pull the human back down, simultaneously striking Minhyun’s prostate.

The human cried out, digging his blunt nails into the back of Aron’s neck. The incubus had taken the initiative and continued lifting Minhyun’s body, guiding his hips up and down on his cock. Minhyun tugged the short hairs at the base of Aron’s neck, losing himself in the waves of pleasure traveling up his spine every time Aron nailed his bundle of nerves. It only took a few more thrusts for Minhyun to feel himself tipping over the edge and releasing between their bodies, coating both of their stomachs. Aron grunted and Minhyun felt the demon release inside of him just a moment later. The both of them spent a few minutes slowly coming down from their high and then a few more to even out their heavy breathing.

Aron was the first to move, still having energy in his limbs due to him being a seemingly tireless demon. Minhyun, on the other hand, was virtually finished. He might as well have been considered one of the dead as Aron stripped the bed sheets and cleaned the both of them up. The brunet just wanted to sleep.

Just as Minhyun was hovering between consciousness and the lull of dreamland, Aron climbed into the freshly made bed – demon abilities made it easy to make around the worn-out human – and curled up behind him, chest to back. The heat of the incubus behind him lulled Minhyun even deeper into sleep. The brunet knew that the demon didn’t sleep and was especially restless after feeding, so he appreciated the act of Aron lying next to him as he slept. It was a strange comfort.

Aron’s warm breath fanned the back of Minhyun’s neck, nuzzling into his shoulder gently. “Round four?” the incubus questioned seductively.

The only reply Minhyun gave him was a string of half-intangible Korean and English curse words, muffled into the fabric of his pillow. The human heard Aron chuckle quietly and then fall silent. He was finally letting his contractor have some rest. No doubt, the demon would make time for round four in the morning.


End file.
